Delayed Nightmare
by CJgirlatheart
Summary: Did you ever go through a tragic experience? Did you think you were good. Then all of a sudden the nightmares return. Is it PTSD? or is it your mind trying to convince you of something that your not ready to admit. Heavy on the Densi.
1. Ch 1: The Nightmare

_As with any story I do not own these characters. These are just my thoughts of what would happen. Hope you enjoy._

 _"_ _Last Month I woke up yelling at the top of my lungs, and now that is going to be in front of Kensi" he had said to Jack just a few months ago._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It happened again. He woke up in a pool of sweat. This time he held the screams inside his head. He looked over and saw that Kensi was still asleep. _Thank God I didn't disturb her this time_ he thought. His nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. The frustrating thing was he couldn't remember what they were about once he woke up.

He got out of bed and went to the living room. Of course Monty jumped up from here he was sleeping and followed him. Deeks went to the window and looked out to the water. It would be another hour before the sun would come up. Should he go for a run? Should he get his board and go catch some surf? Should he just suck it up and go back to bed? All questions he was asking himself. Instead he headed to the kitchen and bent down to get the bag that he kept under the kitchen sink. Just one swig would take the edge off. Just one. Then he dialed a number.

Meanwhile in the bed room, Kensi eyes had opened the minute he left the room. She felt him tossing and turning, but the last time she woke him up it didn't turn out good. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had pinned her down. The look in his eyes were so haunted. She didn't know what to do. She got up and went to the door. All she could think of was would this be another Jack situation. Could she go through this again?

She heard him talking on the phone. "I don't know what to do. I can't have her see me like this." "I think I might need to take a break"

 _Take a break, take a break from what?_ she thought. They had just moved in with each other a few months ago. She felt bad listening to his conversation. But she was glad that he was talking to someone but a little jealous that he was talking to someone else. Then she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Two hours later they both headed to work in silence. Kensi had tried to make conversation over breakfast but Deeks was in his own little world. This was going to be a long day if they weren't going to talk to each other.


	2. Ch 2: Sams Talk

Sam met Callen in the Gym "You get a phone call?" Sam asked. "Yep, did you?" "yep. They are getting more frequent." "What are we going to do about it?" "I have a plan, you game?" Sam said. "Anything to stop the 4 am phone calls." Callen said.

All four Agents were in the bull pen when Eric called them with his famous whistle. "Mount up, we gotta big one" he said in his most chipper annoying voice.

Eric briefed them on the two classified storage units that had been broken into. One was on Imperial Beach, in San Diego and the other when was at the Reserve Center in LA. LAPD was already on the scene. They needed to assess what was in the units and see if anything was missing and if the break-ins were connected.

"How do you want to handle it?" Callen asked Sam. "I think Kensi and I will fly down to San Diego and you and Deeks, take the unit here." "Switch up?" Callen said. "Yeah, utilize our resources" Kensi and Deeks are looking back and forth between Sam and Callen. They hated to switch up.

"Um, what's going on?" Deeks asked? "Well Imperial Beach = SEALS, I need to be there and the unit here is swarming with LAPD which we will need your liaising duties here." "Plus as the lead agent I need to do agent reviews and your annual review is due" Callen imputed.

"Let's go Kensi, we got a plane to catch" Sam said before Kensi would call BS. "Fine" she mumbled. It would only be one day and maybe it would be a good thing.

As she went to grab her stuff from her desk she noticed a hand written note on her desk. She opened it up and just one word " _sorry"_ was written on it. She looked up hoping to catch Deeks coming down the stairwell, but he was still upstairs.

"You okay Kens?" Sam asked. "Yea, just a little tired." She said.

On the plane ride to San Diego, Kensi was quiet but she was very antsy. She could never really sit still but today her antsy was 10 times worse.

"Just say it" Sam said. "Say what" Kensi asked. "Say what is on your mind".

"Deeks, it's always Deeks" She blurted out. "What about Deeks?" Sam asked.

"Never mind" Kensi said.

"You know if you don't' let it out it wont get better," Sam said.

Kensi took a deep breath. Maybe it would be good to talk to Sam. "His nightmares are getting worse" Kensi said deciding to go all in. Sam had some of the same experiences so maybe he could give her another point of view.

"Has he told you what they are about?" Sam asked.

"No, but I don't think they all have to do with what happened with Siderov or with Afghanistan" Kensi said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked., He knew what the dreams were about because Keens had told him during one of their early morning runs. He just wanted to see how much Kensi knew.

"The other night he was talking in his sleep. He was apologizing to his mom for being bad. He kept saying "Don't hurt her please. Whip me and don't hurt her anymore. He kept saying it over and over."

"Have you talked to him about his childhood?" Sam asked her.

"No. The few times I tried he shut me down. It's the one part of his life he won't let me in."

"Well…." Same was about to say when the pilot came on and said they were about to land.

"To be continued" Sam said and Kensi just nodded her head. Not sure if it would make a difference.

Meanwhile back in Los Angles…


	3. Ch 3: Storage Unit 1

_Thanks for the reviews. Any guesses as to why Deeks is having nightmares? If not stay tuned as the "secret" will be out.._

Deeks was silent the entire car ride to the storage facility. Callen was cool with that. He knew when Deeks was ready the flood gates would open.

"NCIS" Callen said to the LAPD officer manning the entry way. The cop looked at their badges and let them in.

Callen kept a close eye on Deeks as they processed the scene. He could tell Deeks was exhausted. Something had to give.

"What's this' Deeks asked Callen, holding up a piece of chard paper in his hands. Callen Looked at it, "it looks like a corner of a blue print" G said.

Callen looked around the room. Holding the piece of paper up. It did not look like it went with the room or the building itself. He could be wrong, so he walked outside just to be sure. Nope it did not belong to this building.

"we will take it back, see if Eric can make sense of it or find the building it belongs to. But I am not holding by breath." Callen said.

"me neither" Deeks responded. They both went back to examining the room, not finding to much. Callen really wanted to speak to the security guard who was assigned but he was out sick today. Callen feelings on that was it was a little coincidental.


	4. Ch 4: The lightbulb (ding)

Kensi and Sam were not making any progress on their end. Forensics was coming up with nothing. The security cameras were taken down 2 hours before the break-in and came up 2 hours after the break-in.

That was about a five hour window where no one noticed the Cameras were down.

"So the alarm did not go off?" Sam asked the duty security guard

"Nope. Strangest thing. I did not notice anything until I came in this morning."

"so you didn't do any night walk around?" Kensi asked.

"Nope those stopped about a month ago. Budget cuts they said" the security guard responded.

That surprised both Kensi and Sam. A storage unit such as this one, security should have been a priority.

"Can we get security footage for the exact timeframe of last night's outages, but go back a month" Kensi asked. A theory was forming in her head.

Sam caught her drift and asked the guard to send the requested footage to Eric and Nell. They thanked the guard for his cooperation and headed back to the tarmac.

As they were waiting for the pilot to make the final preparations Sam asked "you wanna continue our earlier conversation?"

"Sure" Kensi said. Even though she really didn't want to. She felt she was violating Deeks privacy by talking about the issues they were having.

"So he won't talk to you?" Sam asked prompting her to talk.

"No, but he is talking to someone, I just don't know who" Kensi said. "He wakes up at 2 or 3 in the morning for these conversations. He promised no more secrets."

"Kensi, there are secrets and there are secrets" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked.

Sam took a deep breath. How could he explain it to Kensi without breaking Deeks confidence to much?

"You both unfortunately know what it is like to be tortured by an enemy." "Right?" he said when she did not respond.

Kensi nodded. "But as tough as your childhood was, think about Deeks childhood. I think that out of the four of us, his childhood was the roughest. I honestly don't know who he survived". Sam said.

Kensi's eyes shot up like the light bulb went off in her head. "OMG" her hand went to her mouth. "His father." She said.

Sam gave his head a slight nod. He didn't feel so bad since she figured it out. Things started to fall into place for Kensi. The nightmares became worse after he found the "mommy to be" magazine in her bag a few months ago. Did that trigger something in Deeks mind. Deeks always talked about "little baby ninja assassins, and they have talked about kids, but now Kensi wasn't sure how Deeks felt about being a father.

Sam and Kensi finished the plane ride in silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	5. Ch 5: Callen's talk

Deeks gave Eric and Nell the security tapes from the storage unit. He was hoping the "wonder twins" would find something useful. But like he told Callen he was not holding his breath.

Callen was sitting at his desk looking at a file when Deeks approached him.

"What's that?" Deeks asked. "it's the file I had Nell pull it on the security guard"

"Oh" Deeks said. He should thought of that. But he has been out of it. He was so tired. He ran his hands over his face. How many more nights could he go thru this. He needed to do something. He couldn't this much longer.

"G…..um…..I…." Deeks stammered.

Callen didn't say anything. He just sat there giving Deeks an encouragning look.

"What was it like growing up without knowing who your father was?" Deeks asked after taking a deep breath.

G put the file down. "Some days were good, some were bad and some were pretty ugly. I was a different kid. I would not let anyone in, no matter how hard they tried. I'm sure if I would have given some of my foster homes a chance I could have found one worth staying and I could have had a home."

"Oh" Deeks said.

"But as far as the father thing goes. I could have imagined that my father could have been anything. Which is what I did when I was younger. I image it was different for you."

"Yeah, you could say that" Deeks said, looking lost.

"Deeks, let me ask you a question?"

"Shoot" Deeks said.

"How many serious relationships have you been in?"

"What?" This was not the question he was expecting. Was he about to get relationship advice from Callen who NEVER committed to a woman?

"Seriously Deeks. How many? I'm not talking about a cover relationship, I'm talking about a Marty Deeks relationship. How many?"

"Kensi is it" Deeks admitted. "She is the only one I've ever loved, I mean really loved. They only one I've let in."

"Well if that's true then you need to let her in all the way. We all know there is more to you then you portray. We all have that side to us, but you need to be complete open with Kensi if you want to make it work. Maybe all of this that is going on is your subconscious trying to get stuff out in the open."

"Wow" Deeks said. "I think you just put Nate out of business with that talk"

"Have you told anyone about what happened to you has a child, I mean the whole story?"

"No" Deeks whispered. "Maybe you should."

"Weakness, is my weakness. And his blood runs through my veins." Deeks said.

"She knows you won't hurt her." Callen said.

"I already have" Deeks whispered so low Callen was unable to catch it.

Deeks sat in his chair and started to process everything that Callen had said. Could it really be that simple. Would she truly understand the hell he lived in or would she see the darkness and run. He did know that what happened the other night could never happen again.

Deeks looked up to say something to Callen, when Sam and Kensi walk into the bull pen.


End file.
